Mo-MuLV-induced rat thymomas are oligoclonal tumors. A 3' LTR-cell DNA junction fragment is repeated size wise in 60% of the tumors. This fragment has now been cloned and will be examined as a potential transforming gene induced by the introduced viral promoter.